Halo: Fluff Contact
by R.Adm.Johansen
Summary: 2559: ONI discovers information of a covenant remnant attack on a peaceful world inhabited by a Tier-4 civilization. The UNSC immediately responds by sending a battle group...


Chapter 1: Fluff Contact, Timeline

2559: ONI discovers information of a covenant remnant attack on a peaceful world inhabited by a Tier-4 civilization. The UNSC immediately responds by sending a battle group. The UNSC is easily able to destroy the Covenant fleet above the unknown world before it can even begin to deploy soldiers. The UNSC then contacts the local planetary government, and is in complete fascination and shock at the fact that the inhabitants are sentient, anthropomorphic versions of wild animals commonly found on Earth. And likewise, the Zootopians are fascinated by this advanced Interstellar people who saved them from destruction, and are also shocked when the furless creatures called 'Humans' tell them about how there are non-sentient versions of themselves in their home world. The Zootopians begin political relations with the humans. Later in the year, a human embassy in the forest district of Zootopia is established, and a Zootopian embassy is established on Munich, Earth

2560: The New Colonial act grants the representation of colony sectors in the UEG senate. The Zootopians are also offered a seat on the UEG senate, and are quick to accept it. The UNSC send a small Defense group to Zootopia

2561: The construction of the first Zootopian space elevator begins, greatly boosting the Zootopian economy, as Human trade vessels can come and go more easily. Multiple Human corporations that were usually known for their warships, such as SinoViet Heavy Machinery, Reyes McLees shipyards and even Lockheed Martin begin to manufacture and sell more civilian vessels now that humanity is not in as much immediate danger from war. They sell both to the human and Zootopian markets, and the first Zootopian space freight corporation _Wolfgang & Baahard i_s founded.

2562: The first human-Zootopian romantic relationship is reported, after a Marine on leave begins dating a Lioness ZPD Officer. This confirms public perception that Marines will fuck anything that moves. The venerable M808C Scorpion is finally replaced after 3.5 centuries of use. The new M1090B "Super Scorpion" takes it's place. The Zootopian Defense Forces are created, with thousands of volunteers quickly enlisting, the ZDF weapons and vehicles are mostly made up of older UNSC equipment that was going to be retired and scrapped, such as M808C Scorpions, BR55s, older marine BDUs, older models of M-12 Warthogs, older DT-77 Pelican models and the old, now unused UH-144 Falcons. The Zootopian Air Force is also created, and like the ZDF, the ZAF is also mostly made up of UNSC equipment that were going to the scrapyard, such as the GA-TL1 Longswords, and the YSS-1000 Sabres.

2564: A census conducted by the UEG shows that the total human population is of 25 billion, the Zootopians conduct a similar census and discover that their own population is at 9.8 billion. The Zootopian government also discovers that the total human population in their planet is of 70000 while the UEG has 80000 Zootopians living in it's colonies. The number of inter-species romantic relationships among the two peoples increases greatly, to quote a Zootopian who was interviewed on the street by the ZNN "Those furless bastards are too damn handsome and charming. I get why people like em" and to quote a human ODST also interviewed by ZNN "Well, you're all really fluffy and cute...I can see the appeal"

2567: Zootopia is stunned as famous singer and model 'Gazelle' gets married to UNSC Vice-Admiral Alex Squier, who is responsible for the UNSC Defense group above Zootopia

2569: The UNSC finally retires many of their old ship designs entirely, such as the Epoch carriers, Halberd Destroyers, Stalwart and Charon frigates, Halcyon Light Cruisers and Phoenix Colony Ships. The Zootopians seize the opportunity and buy hundreds of the old ships that were destined for the scrapyard, the ships are given light refits consisting of light energy shielding and updated Shaw-Fujikawa drives. The Zootopian Space Command And Colonization Forces are formed, with Naval academies becoming active all around the planet. Their fleets are still too undermanned to work at full capacity, but they have enough man power to relieve the UNSC fleet in orbit and replace their defence fleet, and send out a small colonization survey group. The ZSCC is commanded by Fleet Admiral Berny Arthog, and it's flagship is the Punic-Class Supercarrier _Defender_

2570: The first Zootopian colony of Port Neo is terraformed, and a sizeable population of 35,000 is already living in the planet's capital city that holds the same name as the planet

The UNSC now has 10 Infinity-Class Supercarriers at It's disposal. The newest ship of that line, the _UNSC Reach_ and her escort fleet are tasked with defending and re-terraforming the Epsilon Eridanus sector, including Reach itself

2572: The planet of Port Neo reaches a population count of 4 million. The ZSCC is now able to operate their navy at full capacity

2573: The massacre of Port Neo occurs when a Brute loyalist group discovers it's location and sends a massive fleet of 120 ships. The Port Neo ZSCC fleet consisting of 60 ships is able to hold out long enough for 1 million citizens to be evacuated. However, the Brute fleet is able to destroy the Port Neo ZSCC fleet. The unaided remaining ZDF garrison of 45,000 can't hold back long enough for help to arrive, the Brutes kill much of the population and are able to glass what was once the city of Port Neo before being utterly annihilated by the surprise strike of 120 ZSCC ships. The Zootopians might have won that battle, but their people still grieved the massive death toll of over 2 million people. The enraged Zootopian government, backed by the UNSC and the Swords Of Sangheilios declares war on the Brute Loyalists.

 **This entire thing was a stupid idea I kinda came up with. Not sure if I'll continue it though. I'll be considering adopt requests on this one**


End file.
